1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library device and a cartridge carrying method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-272181, filed Oct. 22, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A library device has been known, which includes a cell capable of accommodating a plurality of cartridges such as magnetic tape cartridges, a drive performing recording or reproduction of data between the cartridges and the drive, and an accessor carrying the cartridges between the cell and the drive (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-113543).